twilan_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pezican Dynamious
This fox hero is better known as Pez. He's the fiancee of Ivory, and is quite proud of such. His trademark is the exploding candy he creates and uses in battle, or even just for fun. He, like his twin Deathjaw, is quite the stranger to those in the Twila galaxy. His honest, outgoing personality doesn't quite cover much in their book of questions. Even through such, he is still loyal to LasDIN and proves as a good ally. Backstory N/A Profile Info Interlaxia: '''Original '''Name: '''Pezican Dynamicous Fury (Always written as first, last, middle) '''Nicknames: '''Pez, Mr. Dynamicous '''Age: '''18 '''Species: Dynamican''' Islander Fox '''Gender: '''Male '''Height: '''4 ft. 5 in. (3 ft. 10 on Interlaxia) '''Weight: '''79 lb. '''Ability Type: '''Power '''IQ: '''145 '''Marital Status: '''Fiancée of Ivory Glacina '''DOB: '''12/25 '''Birth Place: '''N/A '''Residence: '''Solace, Toteria '''Occupation: '''Inventor '''Social Class: '''Funk '''Economic Class: '''Upper class '''Alignment: '''To make sure things are stable and safe for his fiancée and friends '''Top Speed: '''100 MPH '''Basic Stats (added number cannot exceed 40) Agility -3 Speed - 6 '' ''Strength - 9 Defense - 2 '' ''Evasiveness -4 Dexterity - 2 Intelligence -7 Battle'' Skill -7 Special Attacks: ''' (1). Meteorite Candy Description: Finishing blow after he uses his scythe. He gets into a ball and knocks down his opponent. Small but deadly candies explode in a star shape. (2). Spear Saw Description: A finish to a combo. If he has 2 scythes, he turns into a ball and the blades spin. It’s got a high chance of hitting the opponent. It’s a ground attack, but it’s mostly aerial. (3). Reverse Logo Description: He temporarily reverses anything logical (gravity, ect.) to confuse the opponent. If the foe has a hard time adjusting to new surroundings, that’s when this is most effective. (4). Assistant’s Call Description: He summons for Cail (a Kirby that resembles him that he met in his home galaxy) and his army to come and assist as a distraction, and can rack up high damage so Pez can finish them off. Sometimes Cail starts in dance and song, as his army does too. The foe will either become irritated or be forced to dance uncontrollably. (5). Land Tremble Description: He uses his earth powers to shake and slowly crack in the area where his foe is. This leaves his foes shocked and defenseless. They lose their balance. (6). Scythe Blow Description: He uses his scythe(s) to strike at his opponent to deal heavy damage. This works best with 2 scythes. (7). Hedgeduck’s Reprisal Description: This is Pez’s rage mode. His hedgeduck form takes over, and becomes highly irritant. He rapidly attacks with deadly combos. He sometimes is caught screaming curses, and verbally assaulting the victim. (8). Randomizer Summoner Description: His tail ring enables him to summon any random person to assist him by calling their name, even someone he doesn’t know. This is dangerous, though. If allies are nearby, he can raise his scythe to call over a few of them to assist if he wants a safer “summon” method. Abilities & Aptitude: - He can summon anyone he wishes to come and help him fight, even if he has no idea who they are. To summon someone he doesn’t know can get very dangerous. - He can open portals, with his scythe or with his bare hands. If he doesn’t use his weapon, this can hurt him. - He can use the powers of the earth to help him in battle. - He’s great to set off a finishing blow '''Hobbies & Talents: - Good swimmer - Great navigator and a decent picture memory to assist him. - Good at puzzles… and he loves them. Weaknesses: These do not include weaknesses already mention in Basic Stats - It’s harder for him to deal major damage than it is to finish them off, which can become quite a struggle for him. - He uses energy fast. - Foes who don’t get annoyed easily are tough for him Personal facts Friends: Cail, Ivory, Windsor, Zed, Wice, Arrow, Eclipse, Rocket, Eve, Sheikrah, Midnight Rivals: Zed Enemies: Windsor, Black arms, Red arms, Neo-Avians, ‘Sting’ and co. Known relatives: Deathjaw (twin brother), Deesum (mother), Sycant (Father) Likes/Favorite activities: Racing, exploring, swimming, diving for treasure in seas/oceans, stargazing, flirting with his lover, friends and family, teasing those he doesn’t like over mistakes, overcoats (especially his own), Epic things, being random Dislikes/Least favorite activities: Dull things, consistency, staying in one place, eating squid, Show-offs, being observed too much, sudden surprises, guns Gourmet of choice: Tacos Beverages of choice: A1 Steak sauce Favorite color(s): Green and black Personality: Pez is a quite reliable being, and keeps to his promises. He’s random and sometimes seen as crazy, but he’s proud of it. He’s serious when needs to be, but may goof off at a bad time on occasion. He’s a caring young hero who’s quite confident in himself and his abilities. He’s also quite the lover. Physical Appearance Color: Green fur with black markings Skin Color (i.e. muzzle, arms): A fleshy color Eye Color: A uniquely tinted blue. Hair/Quill Style: A long black bang tipped in black hangs down. A shorter curved spike tipped in black comes next. A short green spike comes behind that one. There is then a longer and a shorter spike both tipped in black that follow. A strand of hair tipped in black curves down the side and surrounds each side of his face. Semi-long spike-like strands of hair come down the back. These also have black tips to them. Nose: Shiny, triangular, black Ears: Long, green hedgehog-like ears Tail: Single green tail tipped in a fleshy color. The marking on the tip has an odd curvy fashion to it. Other bodily features: Fleshy color chest fur. It has a cool spiky look to it. Attire: -A long red overcoat with a silver lining. - Black gloves with black cuffs. - Black pants. At the knee of his left leg, there is a band of fishnets that goes around it. - Black boots. The toes have an odd patterning to them. - On his tail is a black ring. This never leaves him. Items & Weapons: Scythe Description: His main weapon. He can use this to open up portals to new worlds that his master, Wice, opens up to him. He uses many odd things like cactuses and shark teeth to attach to the shaft and forms them to so. The original blade is sharpened and polished daily by Master Wice. The blade is usually hot or cold. In intense sun or heat, the blade gets covered in flames, and icy in chilly places. If he doesn’t use the normal blade, the main blades are the Carnivorous Blade and the Sharktooth blade. He mostly uses things he finds when looking for treasures. Vehicles: '''N/A '''Theme song: Dammit - Blink 182